


Strawberry Breakfast

by HecatesKiss



Series: Serpent & Snitch Series [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Harrymort - Freeform, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:24:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HecatesKiss/pseuds/HecatesKiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breakfast in bed... and food porn redux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberry Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LordVoldemort](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordVoldemort/gifts).



> I do not own Harry Potter. Not J.K. Rowling. Not Beta'd. Not making money.  
> As always, my Lord. *bows*
> 
> NC - 17  
> Underage ~ 16  
>  _parseltongue_  
>  Food Porn  
> Not Safe For Work Material
> 
>  
> 
> ~ * ~  
> Due to infringement Issues with another site, this fic may eventually become locked to members only. Just a warning. 
> 
> No part of this story may be reproduced, copied, modified or adapted, without the prior written consent of the author.~ dated 27-08-2014  
> ~ * ~

Harry blinked snapping awake in an instant. The room was shadowed and cool. He shivered slightly under the sheets and then smiled softly. The Dark Lord slept next to him, one arm draped across his back, pulling him firmly into the man’s side. Harry shifted slightly and curled his fingers against his palm, tucking his hand up under his chin. He licked his lips and watched the man shiver slightly in the cooler air. He reached out and gently tugged the sheet higher over a bony shoulder before he tucked his hand back under his chin and bowed his head as he burrowed back under the wine coloured sheet. He never noticed the crimson eyes that flickered open and watched him settle back into sleep.

The Dark Lord Voldemort tightened his grip on the warm body curled against his cooler one and smiled slightly as he lifted his free hand and beckoned the thick comforter up from the end of the bed with a wordless spell. The boy shifting awake from the chill had woken him. He’d lain still, watching, waiting to see if the young man would reach out to him. Instead, a cautious hand had attempted to offer a bit more warmth before the hand had been tucked back under the boy’s chin and he’d burrowed further into the warm spot. The Dark Lord made certain the comforter was settled snugly over them both before he took a soft, slow breath and returned to his dozing.

 

* * *

Harry tucked his chin as he yawned and stretched slightly, he blinked, registering something warm next to him. He peered sleepily at the source of heat next to him and blinked. The Dark Lord felt warm against his side. Harry bit his lip and reached under his pillow.  He muttered a diagnostic spell that Madam Selwyn had taught him that had been tailored to the Dark Lord’s quirky body chemistry.

The numbers scrolled through the air, invisible to any save the caster. Harry huffed out a sigh of relief. Core body temperature was normal. Or normal for the man he called lover. He tucked his wand back under his pillow and snapped his fingers.

The little house elf that answered his summons bowed his head and held out the breakfast tray. Harry wiggled a bit and slipped far enough away from the still sleeping Dark Lord to take the tray from the elf which bowed and popped away.

Harry smiled when crimson eyes slowly blinked open and surveyed the breakfast tray of cool summer fruits and warm porridge sprinkled with strawberries. He waited for the older man to sit up and stretch a bit before he passed across the steaming metal goblet that sat on the tray as well. He’d never asked what was in the morning hot drink, but it didn’t smell pleasant.

The Dark Lord started sipping at his drink as Harry speared a chunk of cantaloupe and popped the pale orange flesh into his mouth. He hummed slightly, enjoying the sweetness. He then reached for the strawberry speckled porridge and dug in happily. The elves had learned his morning food preferences quickly enough. It had only taken getting apricots in his morning porridge once and sending it back without touching it. It had never appeared again. He set the empty bowl down and returned to the fruit.

His eyebrow winged up when Voldemort sent the now empty goblet skimming through the air to settle on the dresser. He blinked when the man reached a pale hand over and snagged a rather large strawberry from the tray. The Dark Lord offered the fruit, holding it suspended between pale fingers.

Harry leaned forward and nibbled at the fruit, even as he blushed. The flavor made him hum. He yelped when Voldemort slid the slowly bleeding fruit across his bare shoulder. Harry shivered and blinked. He frowned, then blushed when the Dark Lord leaned over and licked the juice off his skin.

“Breakfast...um.”

 _“All right. I’ll have breakfast. You.”_  The Dark Lord hissed, twitching his fingers to float the tray out of his way before he peeled back the covers and rolled over on top of his boy. Voldemort smirked when the boy squeaked and his green eyes widened in shock. Sticky, cold fruit was dragged across his lips, followed by the Dark Lord kissing and licking it away.

Harry whimpered when that tongue flickered into his mouth to tangle with his own. He shivered as the strawberry was dragged down his throat and across a nipple. He moaned when the serpentine tongue trailed slowly along the path.

Harry keened when lips settled over his nipple and the Dark Lord sucked gently and then lifted his head. Crimson eyes glinted with devilish delight as the strawberry was offered. Harry leaned up hesitantly and nipped another bite, green eyes meeting red before they flicked away.  He managed to swallow before that nearly lipless mouth slid back up his chest and paused at his adam’s apple, sucking gently. He squirmed and shivered.

_“Mm. Strawberry and my Little One.”_

Harry panted when cool hands travelled south. He jerked when one wrapped lazily around his cock and tugged. He squirmed at the sticky feeling from the mangled fruit and opened his mouth to protest. His lips were devoured in the next instant and he soon forgot all about it.

Harry lay back, dazed and gasping as cool lips wandered down his torso and then warm, wet heat settled over his erection. Harry groaned and forced himself not to squirm as crimson eyes met dazed green and that talented tongue flicked gently over the head of his cock, forcing another noise from his throat.

Harry let his gaze skim down the Dark Lord’s form as the man easily settled between his parted legs. He shivered when the man skimmed his hands back up and toyed with his nipples. He flinched when cold glass slid across his shoulder. He recognized the scent of spearmint as Voldemort removed the lid and dipped two of his fingers into the lubricant.

Harry drew his legs up and shivered when the non-slick hand lifted and fondled his balls as his lover murmured the cleaning spell. He arched when one finger traced deftly behind his testicles and then slid lower to pet the small pucker of skin.

A serpentine smile was his response. He whined when that finger withdrew but sighed when it returned and slowly and gently breached him. His body accepted it gladly, green eyes bright with lust. He rocked his hips down slightly and received and admonishing tug on his testicles. He stilled and whined. Voldemort chuckled and easily added a second finger.

Harry hissed as the move burned. He frowned in discomfort but accepted the slight pain as normal. It was normal, especially since Voldemort had been away for three days, conducting business in a foreign country.

_“Little One?”_

“Slowly?”

The Dark Lord nodded slightly and spelled a bit more lubricant into place, wrapping his free hand around his boy’s still very interested cock. Harry’s eyes fluttered closed as he enjoyed the sensations, twitching as the Dark Lord prepared and petted him into a state of mindless need.

Harry was panting and crying out softly by the time Voldemort was certain his boy was prepared enough to take him. He nudged his blunt head forward, pressing himself into tight welcoming heat. He hissed in pleasure and chuckled when Harry responded with a parseltongue plea for him to “hurry the hell up.”

The Dark Lord obliged, sliding himself home and closing his eyes as he basked in the slick warmth. He withdrew and then thrust forward, rocking his hips, keeping his pace slow and gentle. He grinned when his boy cursed.

A hairless eyebrow winged up. He thrust slowly back in and sighed when hands fisted into the sheets. He lowered his head, leaning forward, one hand bracing along Harry’s ribs as he pressed his mouth to the boy’s own.

He shifted and thrust in, withdrew, thrust, withdrew. He lifted his head as Harry cried out, begging prettily, gasping and stuttering, teeth sinking into his lower lip. He flicked his tongue across that tormented lip and slowly sank back, sliding his hands to the small of his lover’s back.

Supporting Harry’s back, he shifted the angle and thrust sharply. Harry cried out, fingers going white on the wine coloured sheets. The Dark Lord laughed slightly and let himself slip back then slam himself forward, giving Harry exactly what he’d been pleading for in a mix of English and Parseltongue.

Harry gasped and moaned, head tossing back and forth across his pillow. The pace was swift and brutal and apparently getting all the right spaces as Harry dissolved into a stuttering pleading mess. Inner muscles clamped down tightly around the Dark Lord and he hissed out his pleasure as Harry’s orgasm took him over the edge.  He bowed his head and gasped for breath as his boy shuddered beneath him, basking in the afterglow.

Harry shuddered and blinked, smiling slightly as crimson eyes blinked slowly, sharp smirk answering his flush. “Um… where’d the strawberry end up?”

The Dark Lord blinked, glanced down at the tangled sheets and then simply shrugged and lowered his head for another kiss.


End file.
